His Greatest Challenge Yet
by Casa Circe
Summary: Zutara Week 2011. Stringing together all the prompts for this week, this is a story of how rough and crazy the course of true love can be.
1. Mask

**ZUTARA WEEK 2011, Day 1: MASK**

**His Greatest Challenge Yet**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Avatar: the Last Airbender **_**belongs to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.**

**NOTE: Here we go, it's that time of the year once more. Welcome to Zutara Week, year 4.**

**I am so thrilled to be participating again this year and I'm glad that my schedule has allowed me to post some humble contributions to this wonderful celebration. The prompts this year were very intriguing and also exceedingly difficult to work with because I always strive to do something creative and unorthodox. I hope you will enjoy my work again.**

**Since I have found links among all the prompts, I have decided that aside from my usual one-shots, I will post a multi-chapter story with one chapter for every prompt, stringing them together in one plot. This is it. **

**This is set after the war and in a world where Maiko never existed.**

**Enjoy.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

Katara didn't know whether she should be flattered or freaked out.

As she surveyed the collection of items on her dressing table, she decided that she would settle for the former. After all, no harm had come to her from these mysterious deliveries. No harm _yet_.

The war was long over and Toph and Katara were currently guests of Fire Lord Zuko while Aang was busy taking care of business in other nations. The two girls were excited as they had not been able to spend time with their friend since his coronation. And he was only too happy to spare some time from his hectic schedule to catch up with his good friends – one in particular.

Toph knew immediately what was up when Zuko and Katara first shook hands but the earthbender said nothing, deciding that it was far more interesting to watch things follow their course. She was a keener observer than they gave her credit for and for the first few days she patiently waited for them to admit their feelings.

But days passed and no such confession was forthcoming. Instead, a "mysterious stranger" began leaving small gifts for Katara almost every night.

First, the little presents had been conventional enough – flowers, sweets, excerpts of a poem or two. She had been amused by these and didn't really bother finding out who they were from.

Then, the gifts became more creative – new waterbending scrolls, flower petals leading to a moonlit garden, and other similar offers. This time, Katara began to pay more attention. But try as she might, staying vigil over her bed at night, waiting and watching her door, she could not catch her mysterious admirer. Once or twice she thought she caught a glimpse of a hooded, masked figure disappearing behind a corner but by the time she got there, she would only see the curtains of the palace being tossed by the night winds.

"Wow, Katara, looks like you're little stalker's getting serious," Toph teased the waterbender one morning as they discussed the latest present – a traditional Water Tribe necklace.

"I'm not too worried about him harming me," Katara said as nonchalantly as she could manage, "he ought to know who he's dealing with. I'm just disappointed that he doesn't want to meet me in person."

"Maybe he's afraid of you?" Toph said.

"Or just really shy," Katara suggested.

"That's an understatement," Toph replied, "but have you discussed this with Zuko already? I think he ought to know what goes on in his own palace. He might even give you some clues about the suspect."

"I don't want to give him more to worry about," Katara answered, "we hardly see him around already so I don't want to give him problems. He'd probably freak out and think that there's a serious breach in security or something."

"Well, OBVIOUSLY his palace security isn't what it should be if someone can just creep into your room and leave little presents," Toph pointed out sarcastically.

"I understand that," Katara said, "but I don't want some poor guard to feel the brunt of Zuko's displeasure for something I can deal with myself."

"Fine, whatever you say," Toph conceded, "but this can't go on forever."

"I know," Katara said with a sigh, trying to imagine who was exerting all this effort to try and please her. She had to admit that she was flattered by the attention but she was also eager to learn the identity of this masked admirer.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

The Fire Lord darted around the corner and entered one of the secret passageways just in time to escape the water whip that had been aimed at him. Taking off his hood and his mask, Zuko sighed with relief. Another successful delivery, he thought with satisfaction.

With a snap of his fingers, a small flame appeared on his fingers and he lighted his way out.

"You can't keep this up forever, you know," came a voice from the dark.

A lesser person would have jumped with surprise but Zuko had been expecting a comment from this person.

"Good evening to you too, Toph," he said with a smile as the earthbender emerged from the shadows.

"You're pathetic," Toph teased with a grin.

Zuko scratched his head and shrugged.

"I know," he admitted shyly, "but for now this is all I have. I don't know what I should do."

"How about…TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL," Toph suggested sarcastically.

"Haha, Toph, it's easier said than done," Zuko replied gravely.

"So let me get this straight," Toph recapped, "you would rather outsmart your own guards and find loopholes in your security system than muster the guts to tell Katara that you're in love with her?"

"In so many words, yes," Zuko answered hesitantly, embarrassed that he was so transparent to a blind earthbender but knowing that he could trust Toph with his deepest secrets.

"You are pathetic," Toph repeated, shaking her head, "and the only reason you've avoided detection until now is because Katara is still mildly amused by your little presents. But she won't stand this masquerade much longer. And how are you going to explain yourself to her when she finds out?"

Zuko shrugged and shook his head in frustration. Toph shook her head.

"You really didn't think this through, did you?" she asked. Zuko looked away guiltily.

"I'm not, I was never really good with expressing my feelings," Zuko ventured after a minute.

"I wouldn't say that," Toph teased, "you're certainly creative enough. But you're going to need a lot more guts if you're serious about her. You are serious about her, aren't you?"

"Of course!" Zuko replied, "And I'm going to do whatever it takes to show her how I feel."

"That's the spirit!" Toph said encouragingly, "and knowing you, once you put your mind to something, there's no force in the universe that can stop you. So stop playing silly games and get down to business!"

Zuko grinned at his friend gratefully and took her advice to heart. Toph gave him a thumbs up before saying goodbye.

"Katara and I won't be here for much longer so make every day count!" she reminded him.

Taking a deep breath, the Fire Lord walked back to his chambers, his mind filled with ideas of how to tackle what he considered his greatest challenge yet.


	2. History

**ZUTARA WEEK 2011, Day 2: HISTORY**

**His Greatest Challenge Yet**

**DISCLAIMER: _Avatar: the Last Airbender _belongs to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.**

**NOTE: It's horribly late but HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**So sorry for the delay. I won't excuse myself.**

**Though I must mention that real life and writers' block were the culprits. Not to mention the list of unfinished stories on my profile (and unfinished tasks in my life in general.) Anyway, I am determined to get the shorter stories finished and this one is top priority. I will still be following the Zutara Week themes (in order) but I have set a deadline for myself (which I have discovered is the best way to motivate me to finish quickly.) I will be posting frequent updates to this story because I intend to post the seventh (and final) chapter on Valentine's Day.**

**So for those who are, by some miracle, still reading this: thank you for your support and I hope you like this chapter. There's more to come, I assure you.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

The cloaked figure found the least dusty corner of the room and sat down. Placing his torch on the nearby stand, he tried to make himself as comfortable as possible in the dark, musty room, surrounded by shelves and shelves of dusty, ancient scrolls. He had chosen a number of these scrolls already and was now about to see what wisdom they had to give him. He sincerely hoped that he would find something.

Fire Lord Zuko was a desperate man. Although the dilemma that was plaguing him was not one of national consequences, it was a matter of the heart, which made it all the more difficult to address. But he was determined to find a viable solution to the problem, no matter what it took.

What pushed him to try such drastic (and unusual) measures was the time constraint. Katara would only be in the Fire Nation for a few more days before she left for some other part of the world where she would surely spend a considerably long time. In the time left, he was determined to properly express his true feelings to her. Upon Toph's advice, he had given up on the bizarre masquerade of acting as a "secret admirer" at the risk of being exposed in an untimely manner. On retrospect, Zuko conceded that it had been a silly idea but his excuse had to be his lack of experience in such matters. And he was about to find out that he was not wholly to blame for his emotional ineptness. It was, after all, a family failing.

On occasion, he had found that consulting the family archives and annals offered some relief or consolation. After all, the few times that he had ventured to read the annals, he had made life-changing discoveries (such as the identity of his great grandfather on his mother's side.) So he figured that maybe one of the ancient Fire Nation Royal Family journals held the answers to his quandary.

Unfortunately for the young Fire Lord, there was little comfort or encouragement to be derived from accounts of his family history, particularly those of the marriages in the family, which were the specific volumes that he had chosen to read.

Surely there would be some clue in his family's history as to how to approach a girl and confess one's deepest feelings, he thought as he pored over the manuscripts.

After all, the nation had lived and prospered for many years under successful (though cruel and tyrannical) reigns of his forefathers. Zuko avoided the more recent family accounts since he had a feeling that his closer relations were not the perfect role models. So he searched for the stories of the marriages of Fire Lords before Sozin.

The accounts were expected. Nearly all of the marriages were arranged and Zuko was hard pressed to see any evidence of affection between spouses before or after the royal weddings. There were portraits of the families, some with smiling faces, and others with stern ones. But Zuko knew that in his family, smiling was not common but that did not mean that the people were miserable.

There were some accounts of official courtships. But these were only lists of the formal presents given by the groom to his prospective bride and the meetings of the families to discuss dowries, entails, and inheritances.

Most of the marriages were between aristocratic families but there were a handful of unions between a royal and a commoner but these accounts were even shorter and more uninformative than the others.

"Those would have been more interesting," Zuko thought with a sigh, "not to mention more helpful to me."

He chanced upon some records of marriages with other countries (this was from way, way before the war) which were contracted to cement international alliances. But if anything, these were even more official and formal than the other marriages and there was no talk of love or affection between spouses. And there were very little details in these scrolls because they were poorly preserved and were practically crumbling to dust in Zuko's hands.

But the more he read the more discouraged Zuko felt. He sighed repeatedly as he unrolled scroll after scroll only to read cold, official (unromantic) accounts of his forefathers' marriages. There were names and titles and family trees and bloodlines of this noble family and that. There were statistics on the number and types of legislation passed before and after the marriages of the Fire Lords. The scrolls talked about the number of children and grandchildren, the in-laws and a lot of other data which were of no interest to Zuko at all.

"Come on, come on," he muttered, "there's got to be something. I'm at my wit's end here!"

But as he continued to read, all the accounts only served to fuel his growing sense of dread. Was this some sort of family curse? Were all Fire Lords in history meant to live cold, loveless lives? Was this perhaps the reason why they started the war in the first place, because they were so lonely and unhappy and they had a distorted desire to fill the emptiness in their lives?

Zuko shook his head violently to get rid of such disturbing thoughts. His mind had strayed too far. But he couldn't help it. Reading all those histories gave him a headache and lowered his morale considerably. He leaned against the wall and sighed dejectedly.

"Another stupid idea," he thought as he set aside another scroll, "this is what I get for trying to seek a light for the future from the darkness of the past."

After uttering these words, he groaned and shook his head, as if trying to erase what he had just said. He was thankful that there was no one there to witness his little outburst.

"Oh no," he thought ruefully, "did I really just say that? Have I aged so quickly in these past few months that I'm transforming into Uncle Iroh?"

He cringed at the thought. But when the strange feeling passed, the memory of his uncle gave him an idea.

"Of course!" Zuko realized, slapping his forehead, "I've really been an idiot this time! Even if the Fire Lords of old were unhappy, I am pretty sure of one happy and successful marriage in the family."

With a burst of energy and inspiration, Zuko returned all the scrolls he had taken, dusted himself off, and resolved to contact his Uncle for advice as soon as possible.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" he scolded himself.

In his haste, Zuko neglected to return one unread scroll to the shelf. It was the account of his own father's early life and eventual marriage. And by some trick of fate, Zuko had not consulted the one family history that would have made given him the most useful advice on love.

But one couldn't blame him. It was an unlikely place to search for counsels for the heart but not more unlikely than the ancient family archives.


	3. Social Network

**ZUTARA WEEK 2011, Day 3: SOCIAL NETWORK**

**His Greatest Challenge Yet**

**DISCLAIMER: _Avatar: the Last Airbender _belongs to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.**

**NOTE: So here's the next chapter. Again, a bit text-heavy since I couldn't really fit a lot of dialogue in the situation. But I hope you won't get too bored. And I apologize for the sometimes too formal language and terminologies I've used. I'm in the middle of doing Masters in political sciences and sometimes these things just seep out into my writing. I hope that I've incorporated the concepts into the story in a creative way.**

**As with my one-shot for this prompt, I did not want to go the way of doing a modern interpretation of "Social Network" involving the Internet or Facebook or something. Instead, I have chosen more traditional and older conceptions of the terms which might apply better in the Avatarverse.**

**Hope you enjoy this! **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Once again, Zuko found himself missing the good old days (of exile?) when he and Uncle Iroh were travelling together constantly. He was unable to appreciate then the value of his aged uncle's immediate advice for every difficult situation. At present, Iroh was living his dream of being a tea shop proprietor in Ba Sing Se and did not often visit his very official nephew. While they made sure to communicate to one another regularly, it was still not the same.

Nevertheless, Zuko sent a message to his uncle describing his predicament in not so many words. He also used a code that only they knew so that in case the message was intercepted by the few political enemies the Fire Lord could not avoid having, there would be no trouble.

In the meantime, while waiting for his uncle's reply, Zuko had another brilliant idea. When consulting the past failed, he now decided that he would take some measures in the present. After all, being the Fire Lord, he had a host of connections all around the world who could be able to enlighten him on the ways of love.

"Even my years in banishment turned out to be a blessing in disguise," he thought, since his wandering around the world had made him a familiar figure to many and had enabled him to make friends (only when he had not openly antagonized these people, of course.)

But how was he supposed to consult other people or make use of his extensive social network without betraying his secret?

The Fire Lord gave this some thought for a while and finally came upon what he considered a good enough excuse. Quite abruptly, he called for a meeting with his council members as well as selected international delegates. By "selected" we mean not including Katara. He found a way to make her exclusion not so obvious. Luckily, she was busy doing some official visits in some parts of the capital and she generally thought that council meetings were dreadfully tedious so she would have declined if invited anyway.

So the Fire Lord gathered the ministers together and proposed a comprehensive research undertaking.

"We're living in very different times now," Zuko began, "so we need to better understand how the world works so that we can find out how to improve it. And one way of doing that is to conduct a research survey."

"A survey, my Lord?" one of the ministers asked.

"Yes, and this should be top priority," the Fire Lord added for emphasis, "a survey conducted on the level of happiness of our citizens, and those from around the world too, if possible. What makes them happy? What has given them hope even during the war? Family? Love? All these things we need to take into consideration. Only then will we find ourselves better equipped to serve our nation."

The Fire Lord used more official jargon to try and dress up this project and since his arguments were valid and convincing, his ministers agreed to undertake the project at once. Zuko said that he wanted results as soon as possible to this "research" so his hardworking staff began the survey immediately.

And as questions on happiness and love were asked of ordinary citizens, word spread out about this eccentric approach by the new Fire Lord. No other leader had done anything like this before. Not that people were complaining. On the contrary, more and more people approved of Zuko's strategy to better get to know his people and to assess their needs and wants.

News of this revolutionary survey naturally reached other leaders of the Four Nations and these leaders, not wanting to look bad to their constituents, immediately followed suit with similar projects of their own.

While his new social strategy was making waves all over the world, Zuko began to believe in it more and really take it seriously. This now went beyond a mere selfish desire for advice on how to deal with love but it evolved into a journey for him to understand his people more and to understand love more. In a sense, his plan worked for him. The more he learned from others, the more he was able to determine on his own what really mattered to him.

And as Zuko read the reports and the responses to the surveys, he realized, as he long should have done, that he was not alone in his perplexing circumstances. Everyone, not only in the Fire Nation but around the world, experienced difficulties in expressing their feelings. All people sought to love and be loved but were sometimes held back by fear and insecurity.

"So it seems that in spite of all our differences," he thought, "we are all in the same boat, after all."

Uncle Iroh and Aang had tried to teach him all this but the lesson became all the more clearer to him once he saw it concretely and in a large scale. He had had glimpses of the universal struggle for love through his travels but only now was he able to piece everything together properly.

Zuko was not a complete fool. He had had some inkling of all this even before he undertook this ambitious project. But in seeing his ideas confirmed and seeing the universality of his struggles gave him hope and even inspired him. He spent more and more time doing his duties as Fire Lord and walking the extra mile.

Word spread out and it was universally agreed upon that there had never been a Fire Lord quite like Zuko and that even in these early stages of his reign, he was already making a mark in history.

But the results also proved to be a minor obstacle to the fulfillment of his wishes since now he was involved in his people's problems and he genuinely wanted to reach out to them. He spent more time listening to his people's concerns and finding ways to alleviate their sufferings. He became so busy, in fact, that he had little time or energy left to think of ways to confess his love.

All this effort was very much to Zuko's credit and it did not go unappreciated. Katara, in particular, was intrigued by this very personal approach to leadership that she had not thought possible in a country as large as the Fire Nation. She could understand how her father would be able to reach out to everyone in the Southern Water Tribe since they were a smaller group. But to see Zuko manage the same thing and knowing how shy and uncertain he was in social occasions, was an amazing feat for Katara. She had always admired him but now, her respect and admiration grew as she marveled at his achievements. And she was determined to support him in any way that she could. A part of her even ventured to say that she wanted to be at his side always.

So it turned out that though the Fire Lord was busy not pursuing his love, he only made himself more lovable to his lady. All of his efforts, unbeknownst to him, were actually helping him progress in his daunting quest.


	4. Secret

**ZUTARA WEEK 2011, Day 4: SECRET**

**His Greatest Challenge Yet**

**DISCLAIMER: _Avatar: the Last Airbender _belongs to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.**

**NOTE: A strange take on the prompt but it all flows with the story. Only a few more chapters left. Thank you for reading. The last chapter will definitely be up on the 14th. In the meantime, I'm planning to post the fifth chapter on the 6th and the sixth chapter on the 9th. But we'll see how things progress.**

**Hope you like this one!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I'm so proud of you, Zuko," Iroh told his nephew as he proceeded to give the Fire Lord a warm hug, "I never say it enough."

"You do, Uncle, believe me, you even say it more often than I deserve," Zuko replied earnestly as he returned the gesture.

"And still so modest," Iroh replied approvingly, "I'm glad being Fire Lord hasn't gotten to your head like it did to previous generations of rulers. You will do well, I am sure of it."

"Thank you," Zuko answered modestly.

"Now, about your request," Iroh began as they moved into a meeting chamber where they would be able to discuss in private.

Zuko made the necessary precautions to ensure that no one would be able to eavesdrop on their conversation. Once he had settled everything, he turned to face his uncle who was looking at him with a very amused expression.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Iroh started, "in fact, I've been expecting this discussion for quite some time."

Zuko sighed.

"I expected that from you," the young man said, "since you know me so well. I only hope I wasn't too transparent to everyone."

"Not everyone, I am sure," Iroh replied, "Toph would know about it, but then, she and I are kindred spirits and two very keen observers as well. But I have a good feeling Katara is still unaware of your affections because as astute as she is in other matters, I think she is just about as sharp as you are in romantic ones."

Zuko blushed at this but said nothing. Iroh laughed at his nephew's embarrassment.

"Don't worry," he reassured the other, "it's a family failing, I'm afraid. And as you may well know, we've had more than our fair share of unsuccessful relationships. And that's putting it lightly. You can understand now why the war lasted so long. Our family couldn't be bothered to fix things internally, so all the rage and emotional dysfunction went to the war effort."

"That's a strangely plausible way of explaining it," Zuko conceded, "and I think I might have come to a similar conclusion."

"But you decided to ask me since I seem to have had the happiest marriage?" Iroh asked knowingly.

"Exactly," Zuko said, "so how did you escape the family curse? What's your secret?"

"Well, my boy, I think it is high time for me to share my secret," Iroh said mysteriously, his voice growing serious.

Zuko leaned towards his uncle and listened intently. The old man looked grave and closed his eyes dramatically before speaking again.

"The secret to true love is," Iroh announced, "THERE IS NO SECRET!"

For a few moments all Zuko could do was to stare incredulously at the grinning face of his uncle. Confusion and frustration were etched on the young man's face and he was clearly suppressing an urge to blow fire from his mouth and nostrils. Iroh waited for the fit to pass and simply sipped his tea.

"What are you talking about, uncle?" Zuko asked, as calmly as he could, "I don't understand and frankly, I don't have the energy for riddles."

"You think too much, Zuko," Iroh said, "but this is one of life's problems whose solution is so obvious, you wonder why people still don't get it."

"Well, I don't, so please enlighten me," Zuko said, rather sulkily.

Iroh sighed and shook his head.

"All it takes is the courage and honesty to say how you feel towards the person, without expecting anything in return," Iroh explained, "just be yourself, no gimmicks, no tricks, just blurt it out. And let the rest follow its course."

"Easier said than done," Zuko said sadly, "and considering what I've done in the past, the 'be yourself' part doesn't sound too encouraging."

"If she loves you, she will accept you for who you are," Iroh continued, "she already knows about your past, that shouldn't be too much of an issue."

"But tell me how you did it?" Zuko urged.

"My story is not as interesting as you think," Iroh replied with a smile, "in fact, it's pretty straightforward. I met someone I liked, tried to get to know her better, fell deeply in love. Then, one day, I swallowed my pride and told her how I felt and how happy I would be if she could consent to spending the rest of her life would be. And then, by some miracle, she said yes, and we spent a few of the happiest years of my life together. On the whole, I can't complain."

"But wasn't it an arranged marriage?" Zuko asked.

"It was, since she came from a noble family," Iroh explained, "but I really did fall in love with her before we married and I wasn't going to force her to marry me if she didn't feel the same way. Lucky for me, she did. So it all worked out for us in the end."

Zuko nodded and put an arm around his uncle's shoulder gratefully. He saw that the old man was getting a little emotional and he suddenly regretted prying into Iroh's past like that. But Iroh was completely understanding and he saw that his nephew still had some doubts.

"Well, Zuko, there is another family story you might be interested in hearing," Iroh suggested.

"Really, Uncle?" Zuko asked eagerly.

"In fact, I wonder that you didn't consult these people immediately since they are more closely related to you," Iroh said with a mischievous wink.

Once more, Zuko stared at his uncle in utter disbelief.

"Are we talking about the same people here?" Zuko asked.

"Who else, my dear boy, who else?" Iroh replied with a grin.

Zuko shook his head and tried to comprehend what his uncle had just suggested. If anything, it seemed the most far-fetched notion he had ever heard.

"And where is your dear mother now, by the way?" Iroh asked.

"She had some business in one of the provinces but she's due back tomorrow," Zuko answered.

"Perfect," Iroh said excitedly, "then you can ask her all about her love story. You're bound to learn some very unique things about your parents; I can assure you of that."

"The way you're suggesting it now, that look on your face," Zuko said hesitantly, "I'm not sure I want to know."

"Nonsense, Zuko," Iroh replied, "you wanted to learn a family secret, well, you're going to find out one of the best ones. Your father certainly did his utmost to make everyone forget about it. And that's what makes it so much fun."

Zuko pondered on the idea. His father and mother's love story. He had never expected that to come up in the discussion. But then again, even while growing up he had seen so little of the interaction between his parents. And when his mother disappeared, the Fire Lord had barely even mentioned her name or acknowledged that she had existed.

He had assumed that, like many other royal marriages, that of his parents was arranged formally and there wasn't necessary any romance between them. If his parents had loved each other in spite of it all, he had no memory of it. They weren't exactly hostile to one another, just rather cold. But then again, Zuko thought, his memory now may be a bit biased against his father.

And yet, Iroh was insistent on this point and Zuko had no other recourse left for his problem.

"I guess it never really occurred to me to ask about them," Zuko conceded, "you already know why."

"I know it sounds strange to you now," Iroh said consolingly, "but believe me when I say the deepest love can sometimes come from the person whom you least expect."


	5. Awkward

**ZUTARA WEEK 2011, Day 5: AWKWARD**

**His Greatest Challenge Yet**

**DISCLAIMER: _Avatar: the Last Airbender _belongs to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.**

**NOTE: These scenes were my first ideas for this prompt but I wanted to incorporate them into a longer story. It was fun writing this chapter and exploring different sides to familiar characters. I took great liberties with them this time but I hope you enjoy this nevertheless.**

**This chapter is directly connected with the next one which will be posted on the 12th.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

When Zuko broached the crucial subject to his mother, she reacted in a way he had never expected possible. This was because never in his life had Zuko ever seen his mother blush. But when he mentioned the days of his father's courtship, Zuko was absolutely certain that his mother's cheeks went red.

What was worse was that soon after, she could not help but grin and then, (wonder of wonders!) giggle like a lovesick young girl. In that moment, she seemed many years younger and there was a dreamy, nostalgic look in her eyes. Zuko did not know how to handle such a reaction so he simply stared at her in silence, trying to process what was happening in his already muddled brain. Just when he thought this whole journey could not get any weirder.

After a few maddening moments, Ursa recollected herself and saw her son staring aghast at her. She laughed (normally this time) at his reaction and apologized for horrifying him with her bizarre behavior.

"I'm sorry about that, my dear," she told him cheerfully, "it's just that you quite caught me by surprise with that question."

"You're not the only one surprised, mother," Zuko replied, still in a slight state of shock, "I'm almost sorry I asked you at all. Now, I'm not sure I want to know the answers."

"Oh, you're far too pessimistic, son," Ursa teased, "Whatever you're thinking now, I can assure you that it wasn't as bad as that."

Zuko looked at her skeptically and she sighed.

"I can see that you're going to need some convincing," she said with a smile, "and I suppose from your point of view, any romance between your father and I seems completely absurd."

"No offense meant, mother, but I never really thought it was possible, even when I was younger," Zuko replied shyly.

"Don't worry, I can understand that," Ursa answered, "you probably expected that we were the result of an arranged marriage, as was the custom in the royal family."

Zuko nodded. At this, Ursa's smile widened. She would enjoy telling this story, no matter how much it would make her precious son cringe.

"Well, you'd be surprised to learn that it wasn't like that," Ursa announced in a triumphant tone.

Zuko's eyes widened at this revelation.

"You mean it was…," he stammered, unable to continue his question.

"Oh, yes, believe it or not," Ursa replied calmly and thoughtfully, "we married for love."

Again, Zuko stared and let his jaw drop at this. He frowned, trying to get his mind around an idea that seemed alien and almost unbelievable. And yet, a part of him was somehow relieved that his parents' lives had not been as horrible and miserable as he had imagined. There was some solace in the thought that at one point in their marriage, they had actually been happy. They had actually _loved _each other and not just tolerated each other's presence for the sake of the children or the family honor.

When Ursa saw that her son had recovered from the shock and seemed more or less receptive to a story, she decided to tell him what she could not just to help him sort out his love quandary but also, in a way, to redeem his father somehow in his eyes. For in spite of all the painful memories and resentful feelings that now stood in the way of any full reconciliation between her and Ozai, Ursa still had some esteem for him, enough to make her want her son not to hate his own father.

"It's unfortunate that you only knew your father very recently in his life," she began, a bit sadly, "because long before you and Azula were born, he was a very different man."

Zuko listened attentively. He knew that what he was hearing was something akin to a family secret and also something important about his father's character which he had never really wondered about before. He had always assumed that Ozai had always been the same cold, ruthless, stern ruler. Now here was a side to the former Fire Lord that his son had never encountered.

"He wasn't always like this, you know," Ursa continued, "in fact, when I first knew him, he was a shy, timid, reserved young man, very unlike his cheerful and charismatic older brother. Where Iroh was friendly and outgoing, Ozai was aloof and solitary. He never said much and always seemed to be in deep thought. But he was never cruel or cold, just really quiet. And in his own way, he was even quite sweet."

At this, Ursa blushed again and smiled as some distant memory seemed to present itself to her.

Meanwhile Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Sweet" was not a word he would have associated with his father. But he waited for his mother to continue.

"Though not outwardly affable and congenial like Iroh, Ozai was kind too, in his own way," Ursa continued, a bit sadly, "it's difficult to believe now, since you have seen what he has become. In fact, sometimes I wonder if it was all just a dream. All of this seems so long ago, and yet the memories can be so clear every now and then."

Ursa paused here and sighed wistfully, her gaze looking beyond Zuko but to some pleasant memory in the past. Zuko saw the regret and longing in her eyes and he instantly berated himself for having caused her such pain.

"I'm sorry to have reopened old wounds, mother," he said earnestly, "I shouldn't have troubled you about this. Forgive me."

Ursa seemed to snap back to reality and then looked at her son with a smile.

"Don't apologize, my dear boy, there is nothing to forgive," she reassured him in her usual cheerful tone, "there are just some things that are difficult to go back to but must be remembered. It just takes time. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Zuko looked at her in concern. She took his hands affectionately and reassured him that all was well.

"But you must know that your father wasn't always obsessed with power," she told him, "before malicious advisers poisoned his mind with ambition, he was very different person. The man I came to love was a kind and gentle soul, and you must know that I would have never consented to marry him if I did not truly and deeply love him."

Ursa sighed wistfully and Zuko saw a glimmer of that love in her eyes. He wondered if it was possible that some part of her still cared for his father. He couldn't be sure and he was now afraid of asking.

"In fact, we had some really wonderful times together," Ursa continued with a mischievous glint in her eye, "hmmm, perhaps you are more than old enough to hear an indelicate thing or two. There was one night that was particularly memorable, and I do believe it was the night you were conceived…"

"Too much information, mother," Zuko said, cringing, "there are really some things better left alone."

Ursa laughed at his embarrassment and at the blush that spread on his face.

"I was only teasing, dear," she told him.

But Zuko still looked a little nervous.

"But he changed, and so did I," she continued in a somber tone, "and so many things went wrong after that. Well, you already know the rest."

Zuko nodded gravely.

"But still, there is something I would like you to do now," Ursa instructed, "which would greatly benefit us all, I think."

"Of course, mother, anything at all," Zuko answered eagerly. He was very obliging since he felt guilty for having made her uncomfortable with his questions.

"I think to get the best answer to your question," Ursa said slyly, "you had better go and ask your father yourself."

And again Zuko stared in shock. But his mother was determined and there was no way he could refuse her now.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The outer door to the cell opened with a squeak. The visitor peered into the darkness as he placed his torch on the wall. The lone figure stirred slightly from a dark corner of the cell.

"Well, well, well," said a low voice, slightly cracked from underuse, but not less menacing, "and to what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Zuko took a deep breath before answering. This was going to be extremely awkward.

"There is something I needed to ask you," he began gravely.


	6. Legendary

**ZUTARA WEEK 2011, Day 6: LEGENDARY**

**His Greatest Challenge Yet**

**DISCLAIMER: _Avatar: the Last Airbender _belongs to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.**

**NOTE: When I saw this prompt, I really, really wanted to allude to "How I Met Your Mother." While this has no real connection to that hilarious television series, I still made it Ozai's "how I met your mother" story to Zuko. Or more aptly, "how I wooed your mother." And you have to admit that his success was pretty legendary.**

**Anyway, I know it's a weird, weird take on the prompt but I couldn't resist. It was really fun to write this but you can expect a lot of Ozai speaking out of character. But then again, we saw practically only one side of his character throughout the show. So I decided to take liberties and to make him have more, complex layers. He is Zuko's father, after all.**

**This is the penultimate chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

There were very few things in the world that could surprise Ozai.

Unfortunately for him, his son asking him about how he had courted his wife was one of those.

The imprisoned firebender's eyes widened and he parted the long, dark hair that was covering his face so that he could get a better look at the young man before him. When he had said nothing after several minutes, Zuko repeated the question hesitantly.

Still, Ozai said nothing. Instead, he seemed to be involved in some strange staring contest with his son. But they were both so good at it that it took a very long time before they both looked away.

When they resumed, Ozai narrowed his eyes once more and tried to divine what purpose his son would have for asking such a strange request. What was he playing at? What were his motives? What other information did he hope to acquire?

But there was no artifice in Zuko's face, as always. He was never one for underhanded manipulation. He seemed genuinely interested and anxious for some answers.

For his part, Zuko grew more and more uneasy in the silence. He was used to hearing a snappy retort from his father and not this insidious silence. He wondered now if it really had been a good idea to come here at all. It seemed like all his most recent decisions seemed to have gone in directions he never expected.

"Is this some sort of trick?"

Zuko shook his head, and Ozai could see that he was sincere. Still, the older man was suspicious. After a while, Zuko sighed and decided that he would be honest with his father, even if it meant sharing thoughts and feelings that would make him seem even weaker in the other man's eyes.

"I love this girl very much," he said simply, "but I don't know how to tell her that properly. I've been going around in circles trying to figure it out, and I don't want her to get the wrong idea. But I just don't know how to approach her without making a complete fool of myself."

"Falling in love was foolish enough," Ozai replied contemptuously, "you are better off not pursuing this feeling."

"No, it's anything but foolish," Zuko argued, "it's probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I know that I will regret it if I don't get to tell this girl how I feel."

"Then why come to me, then?" Ozai asked coldly, "I'm the last person you could approach on such a matter. What did your precious uncle have to say about it? Or better yet, what did your precious mother advise?"

"She was the one who told me to come to you," Zuko answered simply.

And again, Ozai was taken aback by this response.

"Did she?" he said, in a less menacing tone. Suddenly, he looked away from Zuko and faced the wall, though his gaze seemed to be piercing it and looking towards something in distant memory.

Zuko noticed that his father seemed more confused than angry. Somehow, some of the harshness seemed to go out of his face, replaced by something almost like sadness. Zuko blinked but it was still there. He was really seeing sides to his parents that he never expected. There really must have been a strong bond between them before everything went awry.

"But why ask me?" Ozai asked again in a softer tone, more to himself than to his companion.

Zuko thought a little about how to answer this. He wasn't quite sure he understood what he was doing. The journey had turned so crazy that he was having trouble just taking every new discovery in.

"Because I think you know what it's like to be in this position, you've experienced it before," Zuko answered carefully, "and you know that I need all the help I can get. So please, please help me."

There, he had said his piece. Zuko did not expect his father to help. But he had asked anyway.

"You're pathetic," Ozai said curtly.

"I know," Zuko replied humbly.

Ozai turned to look at his son long and cautiously. The old man was struggling within himself as well about how to respond to all this.

His time in prison had been filled with shadows and nightmares and other horrible recollections. What had been suffocating and miserable about his predicament had not been the physical restraints, but the cloud of shame and anger and guilt that filled his every waking moment.

And here somehow, through this strange request, was a sliver of light in the darkness. When it came down to it, Ozai thought, what did he have to lose?

"I will speak," Ozai said slowly, much to Zuko's surprise, "not out of any concern for you, but because there is nothing better for me to do. And I have missed the sound of my voice."

"Thank you," Zuko whispered but this went unacknowledged.

Zuko nodded and tried to suppress a smile. He knew that in spite of all these seemingly selfish excuses, Ozai was doing him a favor. And for once, Zuko did not mind having to listen to one of his father's speeches.

"She was the kind of person everyone loved and admired," Ozai began, not in a sentimental tone but in a slightly softer one than his usual, "she was intelligent, strong, passionate, and yet kind and caring to everyone. She was one of the best firebenders of her generation but she was always humble about her achievements and was always eager to help others. She was fiercely independent and always spoke her mind. She would fight bravely for what she believed in.

Everywhere she went she was surrounded by friends and admirers. There was something about her that drew people to her, something that made them want to be around her all the time. So you can easily imagine how easy it was for me to be attracted to her.

But getting her attention was another matter. It's not that she was a snob, she was anything but. However, she was always so busy running around trying to help people, practicing her firebending, making friends with everyone that she didn't have much time left for herself or for making long lasting relationships. Another hindrance was the fact that she had many suitors, of course, each one vying for her love and attention.

She was gracious to all of them but I could see that she did not fancy any. She was too much of a free spirit to be tied down by anyone. No one would be able to impose themselves on her. No one was her equal, in talent, beauty or brains.

And in a way, I think this disappointed her. Being so accomplished, it was difficult for her to find someone with whom she shared many things in common. For all her popularity, she was still lonely, and I noticed this. Perhaps because it was I was always alone as well and I found comfort in solitude.

I would find her sitting sadly in her favorite garden, feeding the turtle ducks and sighing. At first, it was all I could do to watch her from afar but gradually, I summoned the courage to approach her and occasionally strike a conversation with her.

As time passed, I knew that I had fallen deeply in love with her but I didn't know if she felt the same way. I grew nervous and anxious around her so I avoided her and tried to find a way to properly express how I felt.

I tried several things. I would send her little gifts anonymously (though later on she said that she had known it was me but just played along.) I wrote poems and attempted to compose songs, which were actually pretty good (but by the expression on Ozai's face, Zuko guessed that those literary endeavors were quite horrible). I even challenged her to an Agni Kai to try and prove that I was strong enough and worthy of her. But she beat me fairly and I felt so ashamed.

'Why are you trying so hard all of a sudden?' she asked me afterwards, 'Why can't we go back to the way we were before?'

'Because I don't want to go back to that,' I answered, 'I want something more now but I guess that I don't deserve it.'

'I don't understand,' she said, 'you will have to be a little more specific. I don't want us to get things mixed up.'

'Then let me tell you straight,' I said, 'I love you and I would like to ask you to marry me.'

She smiled then and I had not expected it.

'Ask me then,' she said, 'or are you afraid of the answer?'

'I don't have any expectations because I don't know how you feel about me,' I said.

'You needed only to ask,' she answered with a smile.

'Well then, how do you feel about me?' I asked, even if I was steeling myself for disappointment and heartbreak.

'You'd be surprised to learn that I fully return your feelings and only wish you would stop trying to make everything so complicated,' she replied, 'I love you for who you are. You don't need to change a thing.'

And so I proposed, and she said yes."

Ozai paused here and refused to give any more details, especially about the joy he had felt upon receiving the answer to his proposal. But Zuko could see the glimmer of that happy memory in his father's eyes and the young man had no doubt of the sincerity of his father's love all those years ago.

"There was one other thing," Ozai added, "as you may have learned, your mother was a descendant of Avatar Roku and at the time, your grandfather was opposed to the match because he feared that any association with Avatar Roku would bring ruin to the family. But I was adamant about my choice and I was willing to be disowned by my father if it would come to that. At first my father continued to resist but my brother supported me in my decision and eventually, even father had to relent, and so your mother and I were married.

And that is probably all you need to know about the matter. Because beyond that, you already know what happens anyway."

Having concluded, Ozai turned and faced the wall, refusing to look at Zuko because he was too lost in his memories. For his part, the young man was overwhelmed by all that he had just heard and he needed some more time to take it all in. He had never heard this story before and from the tone and manner of his father, he believed it all to be true. And he could always verify it with his mother but he doubted he would.

All this also made Zuko realize how much in common he had with his father, at least when Ozai was younger. They had shared the same struggles, suffered the same fears, and loved the same way. For the first time in many years, Zuko truly felt like his father's son.

After several more minutes of silent thought, Zuko rose from his seat.

"Thank you for this, father," he said gravely and sincerely, "I am truly grateful for what you've said."

Ozai said nothing in reply so Zuko turned and began to make his way out.

"One more thing, boy," Ozai called out, and Zuko halted in his steps.

Slowly, the older man turned to face his son with a grave but not hostile expression.

"Try not to mess it up," he said, "You might not get a second chance."

"I'll do my best," Zuko answered resolutely.


	7. Caught

**ZUTARA WEEK 2011, Day 7: CAUGHT**

**His Greatest Challenge Yet**

**DISCLAIMER: _Avatar: the Last Airbender _belongs to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.**

**NOTE: Happy Valentine's Day!**

**A very appropriate time to post this last chapter to my long delayed Zutara Week entry. Be warned that this contains a lot of cheese and fluff but I will use the occasion as the excuse. It was a strange journey but I hope the ending satisfies you. **

**This will also be my last Zutara/Avatar story for the foreseeable future. I've been writing for this pairing for several years now and I have not stopped shipping it. But I have run out of ideas and I am excited for Korra. The next time I will write Zutara will only be if there is (hopefully) Zutara week this year. But for now, this will be the last story.**

**Thank you for all your support. It was a lot of fun writing this and I hope you had equal enjoyment reading it.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I'll tell her TONIGHT," Zuko resolved with fierce determination shining in his eyes as he marched towards the palace.

Two days had passed since that fateful visit to his father and he had wanted to declare his feelings immediately but he was called on some urgent business in the province. Ever the dutiful Fire Lord, he temporarily set aside his personal desires and resolved the matter quickly. But now that he had returned, he was even more determined to see this whole thing through. He was exhausted but exhilarated at the same time. He had this strange feeling that there was something special about tonight but he couldn't remember what.

Maybe it's a sign from Destiny, he thought, so I must be doing something right.

He stood outside the large double doors of the dining hall, sure that he would see Katara there when he entered. He paused and took a deep breath.

"Well, here we go," he said, "it's now or never."

So with a powerful push of the doors, the Fire Lord made his entrance.

"SURPRISE!"

And once again, Zuko was completely baffled by the circumstances. For the next few minutes all he could do was stand and blink and stare incredulously at the huge, festive gathering before him. The whole place was decorated with banners and lights, there was confetti floating the air, and a music band playing something lively in one corner. Most of his family and friends were present and they were all smiling and greeting him enthusiastically.

It was only when a smiling Ursa gave him a hug and greeted him that Zuko remembered that it was his birthday.

"What's the matter with you, Zuko? Are you all right?" Ursa asked in concern since Zuko kept staring at the whole party without saying a word.

"My dear boy, we wanted you to be surprised," Iroh said with a smile, "but we didn't expect you to be quite so shocked."

Zuko blinked and recovered before smiling gratefully at his family.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I really appreciate all this. The truth is I've been so busy lately that I completely forgot about my birthday."

Ursa smiled affectionately and Iroh burst into laughter.

"I confess, that is just like you," the old man teased, "you must be the most hardworking Fire Lord there has ever been."

"But tonight, you will put all of your worrisome burdens aside," Ursa ordered, "and allow yourself to have some fun."

"Thank you so much," Zuko said sincerely, "this means a lot to me."

"Oh, but there is one person in particular whom you should thank," Ursa said with a knowing look, before taking Zuko's arm and leading him through the crowd of eager well-wishers.

Ursa pulled her son to one corner of the party where a familiar figure was busy double-checking the arrangements and making sure everything was in order. Katara turned to face them and smiled brightly at Zuko.

"Here is the culprit behind this whole celebration," Ursa announced proudly, "it was Katara's idea to throw this party for you and she was in charge of putting it all together. There was nothing done that she did not do herself."

"You give me too much credit," the waterbender said modestly, "this would not have been a success without everyone's contributions."

"Ah, but you were the one with the initiative," Ursa continued her praise, "So it is you who deserve the most of Zuko's gratitude."

But as Katara turned her gaze to Zuko, his resolve faltered and all he could do was stare speechlessly at her for a few moments. Ursa saw that her role was finished so she left the two alone to talk. Seeing that Zuko wasn't going to initiate any conversation, Katara did it herself.

"Happy birthday, Zuko," she said, taking both his hands in hers.

"Thank you," he replied earnestly, "thank you for everything, Katara."

"You're very welcome," she answered before giving him a hug.

Zuko's eyes widened at this because he still wasn't quite used to being hugged by Katara no matter how often she did it. He always felt like he was being given a blessing he didn't deserve. But he recovered quickly enough to return the gesture.

The band struck up a lively tune and people began to fill the dance floor. The celebration continued even as the celebrant was still trying to take it all in.

"How do you like it?" Katara asked, slightly apprehensive.

"It's wonderful, Katara," Zuko replied with a smile that lightened her heart, "it's perfect."

"I'm glad," she said with relief.

Zuko's face suddenly turned serious so she grew a bit nervous.

"Katara," he began gravely, "I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" she asked.

"I," he began hesitantly, and once again, like on countless occasions, he could not spit it out.

He looked at her tenderly and saw her expectant gaze but he still could not bring himself to say the words he wanted to say. He was sure of his feelings but he was still afraid of what she might say. He was nervous, he was confused, and he was just so overwhelmed by all that had happened that he could not continue.

"What is it, Zuko?" Katara asked in concern.

"I," Zuko started again, blushing furiously, "I…was wondering….if I could have this dance?"

Katara sighed with relief and the slightest hint of disappointment (which Zuko missed completely) before smiling and nodding.

"Of course," she replied, taking his hand.

Zuko took a deep breath as he led her to the dance floor. He was going to buy some time with this, he thought as they got into position.

The music suddenly became slower and more romantic because everyone had noticed the new couple who began to dance. Zuko looked around him nervously but took another deep breath and kept his gaze focused on Katara. She did not seem less embarrassed but she was certainly calmer than he was.

And so they began to dance, both of them simply reveling in each other's presence and enjoying the time they spent together. Zuko felt at peace with Katara in his arms and he knew that there was no greater joy than this. He looked at her with a gaze that left no doubt about how he felt for her and to his surprise, she returned his gaze with equal emotion. He said nothing as he felt his heart swell within him. Everything was so perfect.

But after a few minutes Katara sighed and stopped dancing. Zuko looked at her concernedly.

"Katara, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, "there's just something that I'd like to do."

And before he knew what was happening, Zuko felt Katara press her lips to his and put her arms around his neck. He blinked before pulling her closer and responding appropriately.

All around them people started to applaud excitedly and someone in the crowd who sounded suspiciously like Toph shouted, "Well, it's about time!"

They pulled away, blushing furiously and yet feeling happier than they had ever felt in their lives.

"Katara," Zuko said in a stunned manner, unable to say anything else.

"I guess I got tired of waiting," Katara replied, blushing, "you seemed on the edge of confessing ages ago and yet even now, you still couldn't. I just saved you the trouble."

"You knew?" Zuko asked in embarrassment.

"I think the whole 'secret admirer' strategy was quite obvious," she teased, "but also very creative. I played along because I wanted to give you time to do it properly. And you seemed just about to say it a few minutes ago, but you hesitated again."

"I'm sorry if I made you doubt," Zuko said, "it's just that, for the past few days, I've been doing all sorts of things to try and figure out how I was going to tell you. And I was afraid of how you would react. Honestly, I've never had a greater challenge in my entire life."

"You're ridiculous," Katara teased, "but adorable. I never doubted you for a moment. I just wanted to give you time. But I guess my eagerness got the better of me this time."

"And I couldn't be more thankful for how things turned out," Zuko said with a smile, "because now I can say, with perfect confidence and clarity, that I love you, Katara of the Water Tribe, more than anyone in the whole world. Thank you for coming into my life."

Katara smiled widely, her heart beating wildly as she looked at him affectionately.

"Then, I must say," she replied, "that I love you, Fire Lord Zuko, and you make me very, very happy."

Zuko smiled and took her into his arms, holding her tight. After the embrace, with more confidence and certainty, Zuko pulled Katara close and kissed her, not caring anymore that everyone could see them. As far as he was concerned, they were the only two people in the room and this was definitely the best birthday ever.


End file.
